The Celestial Sisters
by penofjade
Summary: This is a redo of the original story. Riku and Risa are not quite what they seem. After awakening two ancient sisters, they must work to help save the world. Can they defeat the Shadows? Will Dark and Krad help? Read to find out.
1. Moonlight

A/N: I have been planning on rewriting this story for quite some time, so here you go. Hopefully, the style is a little more natural and the story itself flows just a little better. I was noticing a few Mary Sueish moments in the original version of this fanfic, so those needed to go, as well. Every character needs a nice set of weaknesses, after all. Hopefully, this version will interest more people.

* * *

><p>The museum was dark and quiet, which meant two things. One, Riku was having a difficult time seeing where she was going, and two, she could hear her twin sister having an equally difficult time of it. Why they were even there had nothing to do with her. The only reason she wasn't at home doing schoolwork was her twin's obsession with the Phantom Theif Dark. "Pervert," she muttered to herself as she felt another pedestal materialize in front of her. Why couldn't she just let her sister go and do these stupid stunts by herself? It was a good question, and one she'd asked herself numerous times before this.<p>

As she left one gallery, she saw, to her relief, that the next one was lit by a skylight, two stories above her. The moon, which was fairly full and high in the sky, gave ample lighting for her to view the room with. There was only one exhibit case in all that empty space. Curious despite herself, she moved closer, keeping her eyes open for her sister or any lurking guards. She was three or four feet from the case when a bang rattled the entire room. Dropping to her knees, she looked around in fear. What in the world had caused _that_? A moment or so later, two shadows appeared above her. Looking up, she saw Dark and his blond nemesis dueling it out between her and the skylight. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she moved a little closer to the case. If only she could get up next to it, she might be able to use it as a shield.

However, the movement did not go unnoticed by the combatants overhead. They both dove for the case at the same time, effectively terrifying Riku into plastering herself against its side. Dark landed first, approaching her in that graceful way he had. Even though he was a pervert and had stolen her first kiss, she couldn't help but agree with Risa: he really was very handsome. However, it was the other, the blond one, who pushed her too far. He came at her from the right, and in that moment, her life changed forever. As she pressed herself even closer to the display, she found the glass giving way. Blinking, she found herself _inside_ the case itself. Standing perfectly still, arms half raised, she swept her eyes from one winged being to the other.

They both seemed equally confused as to how she had managed to get into the case with the exhibit. As she stood frozen, a voice, whispering behind her, caught her attention. Snapping out of her daze, she turned quickly, worried that something was in there with her. All she saw, however, were two ancient staffs. The were both polished wood, one darker than the other. Again she heard the voice. There was no mistaking where it was coming from. Great, she thought to herself, now a staff is talking to me...

Finally the words became intelligible enough for her to understand what it was trying to say. "Pick me up. Touch me. It's been so long since you last held me. Please, my lady. Don't leave me again..."

Enthralled by the sadness she heard in the faint, whispering voice, she saw her hand slowly reach towards the darker of the two lengths. Behind her, she could barely hear Dark's voice arguing with his adversary, but they really weren't important at that particular moment.

As soon as her fingers wrapped around the engraved wood, her vision seemed to shrink for a moment and then it expanded. Everything around her disappeared, and she found herself floating among what she thought were millions of stars. Before her, she saw a young woman, perhaps seventeen or eighteen years old, curled in slightly upon herself. Her long hair spread out around her and her pale skin shone softly in the starlight. As Riku looked at her, the woman's face came up and she saw, to her surprise, two bright green eyes. They locked with hers, seeming a little shocked to find another being so close.

"Is it time?" she asked, her voice slightly rough, as though she had not spoken in quite a while.

"Time?" asked Riku, unsure what the woman wanted to know.

"Yes," was her response as she uncurled, revealing her long black dress, which flowed away until it seemed to blend with the darkness surrounding her. "Time to make things right again."

Riku couldn't say anything, only watch as the woman drifted nearer. "I am Luna, Riku, and I have lived within you since you were born. You do not know me yet, but we will be spending quite a bit of time together in the near future. You found my staff, which means it's time. This might feel a little strange at first, but I'm sure we'll both get used to it. If you will allow me?" At this final question, the green eyed woman held her hand out towards Riku, palm up.

Without thinking what it could mean, the girl placed her own hand on top of it. The darkness and the stars began fading away, until she could once again see the moonlit room of the museum. Now, however, her hands were more elegant, and her hair was longer. Looking behind her, she saw shock on the faces of the two men who had so recently been fighting above her. Catching a bit of her reflection in the glass, she saw that it was no longer her whom she saw, but the woman from before. 'Yes, Riku. I am sorry, but I have need of you for a short while. Please be patient with me.'

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! I'm always interested in hearing what people have to say ^.^<p> 


	2. Starshine

A/N: I'm just going to warn you all now, this is one of those stories that comes and goes where my inspiration is concerned. I have a few other fanfics that are getting a bit more attention right now. With that said, I reread the first chapter and got a tiny hint of inspiration. Here's a short second chapter, but at least now you all sort of know who Luna is ^.^ And Dark and Krad are in a little bit of trouble, I do believe...

* * *

><p>Riku found herself completely unable to control what her body was doing. Though, at the moment, it really wasn't her body...She couldn't speak, she couldn't walk, she couldn't even blink. All bodily function had been removed from her control. It was a frightening thought. Was she ever going to get her body back? And what had the woman meant, she'd been living inside her since she was born? And-<p>

The soft voice of the woman interrupted her build up towards panic. "Riku. Be calm. You have nothing to fear. I have no desire to control your body longer than is absolutely necessary. I understand that this situation frightens you, and I promise to explain later. However, for the moment, just stay calm. Our sisters approach."

Forcing herself to do as the mystery woman said, she found herself looking at Risa. At least she thought it was Risa. The girl was staring at the case, or in the cases direction, with a focus Riku had only ever seen her use when following Dark. Both men stepped back a little to allow the girl access to the glass structure. Neither seemed willing to touch her, and when she got closer, her sister thought she could see why. Her eyes were vacant. The pupils were dilated, but no one was home.

Riku wanted to reach out and shake her sister, see if she was alright. However, the glass prevented it, as did the fact that someone else was using her body. Said person seemed to have no desire to check on the girl. All she did was step back a bit to allow more space inside the case.

With no hesitation whatsoever, the twin slipped through the glass like it was simply another layer of air. As her hand wrapped around the lighter of the staffs, her body stiffened for a moment and then they all watched as the brown of her hair lightened until it became a burnished bronze, golden highlights shining in the moonlight. Glancing towards the older girl, the woman's pink eyes sharpened as she seemed to recognize the person known as Luna.

"Hello Aurora. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?" Luna, Riku knew, had a small smile on her face. How she knew that was a mystery. For some reason, the connection between their bodies was keeping her informed, even though she wasn't actively participating at all.

"Luna," was the woman's response, nodding slightly in her direction. "A few hundred years I should think, give or take."

Muffled voices were now once again coming from the far side of the glass, where two rather irate and confused young men were attempting to get their attention.

"Why is it that every time something like this happens, we have an audience?" Aurora asked, sighing as she shook her long, curly hair over her shoulders. The highlights glimmered again for a moment, and Riku found herself wondering if they _were _highlights after all.

"I suppose humans would call that 'irony'," was Luna's reply before she turned fully towards the glass and moved forward. Nothing kept her from leaving the close confines of the case. The dark staff, made of what looked to be ebony, was held loosely in her right hand. Glancing over her shoulder, Riku saw Aurora step out behind her.

Standing side by side the two allowed their gazes to fall on Dark and Krad, both of whom were now completely silent.

Nearly a full minute passed before Dark managed to say, "Who are you two?"

Luna answered him, saying, "I am Luna, Queen of the Night and Lady of the Moon. This," she gestured towards the other woman, "is my sister, Aurora. She is Queen of the Day and Lady of the Sun. And you two," she brought her staff forward a bit and allowed it to tap sharply against the floor, "have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>I know, not terribly long, but I wrote this while on lunch, so I only had a little while to do it in. Please enjoy!<p> 


End file.
